fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Alibaba Saluja
Summary Alibaba Saluja (アリババ・サルージャ Aribaba Sarūja) is the former third Prince of the Balbadd Kingdom. He was working as a cart driver when he first met Aladdin. He was the co-leader of the Fog Troupe. Being a Dungeon Capturer, he is the owner of the Djinn Amon and Aladdin's King Vessel. He has allied himself with Kou Empire and became Kouen Ren's subordinate. Before the Kou Empire Civil War occurred, Alibaba was killed by Hakuryuu, and his consciousness was sent by Belial to a dimension where time moves slowly. He comes back to life with the help of the magicians from Alma Torran to prevent the destruction of their world. He is the deuteragonist of the series Magi. It is revealed by the Mother Dragon that Alibaba has the bearings of a hermit. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Origin: Magi - Labyrinth of Magic Age: 22 (Physically). 100+ (Mentally) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Indomitable Willpower (Retained his will in the Land of The Dead), Expert Swordsman, Magoi Manipulation, Flight,Shield Penetration (Can break barriers with his djinn enchanted sword), Transformation (Can djinn equip), Magic, Fire Manipulation and Resistance to it (Is able absorb fire to repair and or strengthen his metal vessel), Time Manipulation (Can control his perception of time to make any moment seem like an eternity, allowing him to easily dodge most attacks), Resistance to Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Sacred Palace Sinbad rewriting the system of the Ruhk, which governs souls and fate and altered the minds of the entire planet) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent Level (Surpassed Sharrkan in swordsmanship who was stated to have surpassed Sindbad in swordsmanship with said person freezing a desert in his younger days. Also matched Sindbad blow for blow) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can think so fast that a moment feels like a year) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent Level Stamina: Absurdly High (He practically fought the entire world in the final arc) Range: Extended melee range normally. At least several dozens of meters with Extreme Magic. Standard Equipment: Amon, his sword that functions as a metal vessel. Intelligence: Adept in swordsmanship, received high-level education, usually a quick thinker and has come up with ways to complement his fire powers with regular human means. After spending what felt like an eternity on the dark continent he has gained a plethora of knowledge from the Alma Torran magicians. Weaknesses: Overusing his magoi reverts him back to base. If the star on his Metal vessel is damaged, he can't use Amon (Thought the star is extremely durable) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Amon: The Djinn of Posterity and Politeness, he grants Alibaba the ability to control fire in a number of different ways. * Amol Berka (Amon's Wall): Alibaba creates a wall of flames to either block attacks or keeps people away. * Amol Dherrsaiqa (Amon's Roaring Flame Sword): Alibaba projects a massive vortex of flames from his sword. * Amol Al-Bador Saiqa (Flame Minister's Beheading Sword): Alibaba's Extreme Magic. Summons a giant figure made of flames wielding a sword also made of flames; the sword can pierce almost anything. Against Hakuryuu Ren this summoned a giant phoenix rather than a humanoid figure. * Life Review: Alibaba spent 1000 years as a disembodied consciousness in a doll body that was extremely difficult to control, he had to get used to the dangers of Dark Continent in the doll form. When he came back to his human body his body could perceive things at terrifying speed. He could now see things in super-slow motion when he wants to or when his body is in danger. This allows for an instant to last an eternity for Alibaba. Respect Threads https://www.deviantart.com/kaoskid1/art/Alibaba-blazes-into-Death-Battle-627223411 https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/7g80f6/respect_alibaba_saluja_magi/ Battle Record Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Magi Category:Character Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Historical Figures Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 6